CD
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: amu and her freinds get together to make a CD ::i do not own shugo chara::
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

_Sooo board. Maybe I should call Rima?_

As I reached for my phone it started to ring. I hesitated but answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu its Rima."

_Can she read my mind?!_

"Meet me at the mall okay?" Rima said from the other end

"Uhh sure okay."

"Great see you then." Then she hung up.

_That was a little weird._

I got up and changed into a black long sleeved shirt that had a pink skull in the middle, a black and red plaid skirt and I slipped on my converse. I walked out of the house and headed to the mall.

_20 minutes later~_

I got to the mall and walked in as soon as I did I got a text from Rima.

Go to the food court.

I shrugged and walked to the food court as I walked in I saw all of my friends Rima, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, nagishiko, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yua, Lulu, Rikka, Tadasay, and Ikuto!!

"Whoa! What are all of you doing here?!?!" I asked shocked

"We decided to make a CD and there's a recording studio near by and we wanted to surprise you!" Yaya exclaimed

"Well then why are we all standing here for lets go!"

We all walked to the recording studio and as we walked in Utau told us how it will be arranged.

"Okay so we each get a song to sing then near the end all the girls sing a song all the boys sing a song and at the last song we all sing a song together. Got it?!"

"Yup!!" we all exclaimed.

"Great! Now let's go!"

We walked into our booth and we arranged who would sing we all decided that Utau would go first. So she did.

She put on the head phones and decided what song she wanted to sing. After she decided she started the music.

Fashion

Red one Heidi

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

I am I'm too fabulous

I'm so fierce that it's so nuts

I live to be model thin

Dress me I'm your mannequin

J'adore Vivienne i really want

Pucci fendi and Cardin Valentino Armani too

Madame love them jimmy choo

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh la la laOh oh la la la

We love designer

I need some new stilettos

Can't walk down the street in those

You are who you wear it's true

A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

J'adore weitzman i really want

Louis dolce gabbana alexander mcqueen eh ou

Madame love those minolo

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

We love designer

I need some new stilettos

Can't walk down the street in those

You are who you wear it's true

A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

J'adore Weitzman i really want

Louis dolce gabbana Alexander McQueen eh ou

Madame love those minolo

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me?

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

Oh oh la la la

We love designer

As the music faded we clapped and checked song 1 off the list.

Next to sing was Yua she grabbed the head phones and picked a song. Then she started the music.

Don't say lazy

Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts; I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.

With these eyes I'll confirm  
my destination and Mark it on my map!  
If there's a shortcut, that would be easier,  
if there's are wings to make it even shorter, it would be great!

Damn! I broke a nail, so I fixed it with glue.  
With that I somehow I got a feeling of achievement.  
The important thing is to love oneself,  
if you don't love yourself, you won't love other people.

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
Skilled hawks, that's right,  
they hide their talons!  
I try hard to imagine it, but reality drives me up into a corner…  
I'm midway to development…  
that's why I suddenly go out of pitch.

It won't be projected in my eyes because  
my Motivation breaks the Meter…  
I always dream with all my power,  
but in return, I sleep with all my power.

I lost a bit of weight…in my excitement, I ate…  
Why did that happen? I feel defeated…  
Without any delay, I lower my own objectives.  
I'm flexible enough to adapt…my Kabuki dance will win!

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The peacocks, that's right,  
they say "This is it!" when they are enchanted by beauty!  
I struggle and push for my whole body to lose weight…to be a beauty,  
though, there are lots of temptations…  
that's why I desperately break my will.

Damn! Don't tell me…a Red Point!? No, barely cleared it!  
With that I feel omnipotent!  
The important thing is to accept oneself,  
if you don't forgive yourself, you won't be able to forgive other people

Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts; I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.

As the song finished we all clapped and Yaya eagerly wanted to go next so we let her.

She walked in and grabbed the headphones she picked a song and started the music and we all looked at her wide eyes and mouths open because of the song she chose.


	2. Chapter 2

: recap:

_We all looked wide eyed and opened mouthed at Yaya because of what song she chose._

_: End of recap:_

Everybody's fool

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

"How was I guys?" Yaya asked.

*shocked silence*

"Hey!! Wake up!!!!" she yelled

"That was amazing I didn't know you could sing Sooo good Yaya-chan" nagishiko complemented.

"Thank you very much."

After that Rima went up next she chose a song and started the music.

Going under

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

As the song finished we all cheered we all didn't know she could sing THAT good.

Next was Lulu she didn't bother putting on the head phones and chose a song then started the music.

Don't gimme that

So it's over and your heart is on the floor.  
And you need a way to run and hide.  
Now you're knocking on my door.  
Tryin' to pick it up and save your pride.

You can say it but ive heard it all before.  
How I never showed and said good-bye.  
The one you still adore.  
And how you never meant to make me cry.

You were the one who let me down,  
You were the one who fooled around.  
Now I'm your lost and found,

Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that.

(Sorry really doesn't mean a thing)

When I can't believe a word you say[what you say?]  
I'm not your puppet on a string.  
Left aside until you want to play.

You were the one who let me down,  
You were the one who fooled around.  
Now I'm your lost and found,  
[Don't Gimme That Lyrics on .com/ ]  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
aah, aah, ahh

So it's over and your heart is on the floor.  
And you need a way to run and hide.  
Now you're knocking on my door.  
Tryin' to pick it up and save your pride.

Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, aah, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, ahh, ahh  
Don't gimme that,  
Aah, ahh, ahh  
Don't gimme that. (Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, gimme, gimme, gimme that)  
Don't gimme that.

When lulu stopped singing we gaped at her. She was wonderful!!!

"I think Amu should go next!" Lulu said

"w-what?! Me?!" I said

"Yeah why don't you Amu…………-koi" Ikuto smirked and put an arm around me.

"NANI!! D-don't call me k-koi you p-perv!!"

"Aww come on go next or else" he whispered this part. "I'll give you a punishment."

I shivered at the thought of what he mite make me do. So I agreed to go next. I picked up the head phones and chose me song. Then I started the music.

Remember December 

I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

I finished the song and blushed because Lulu and Yaya were gaping at me and Ikuto was smiling and I mean a true smile.

"Okay now that I sang I think its only fair if Ikuto goes next."

"Fine I'll go next. I don't mind." Ikuto said smirking again.

He walked in the booth and picked a song. Then he started the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto went in and started the music.

~~recap~~

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

I just stared at Ikuto when he finished singing. Ishifted my gaze to the window and started to dift into space as everyone said how good he was. He was really good but that song...

"Amu."

"what?" I bolted being suprised like that.

"jezz sorry to scare you" Ikuto said.

"oh it's fine I was just um not paying atention sorry. but you were really good ikuto." I smiled weakly and walk to Utau and Yaya who were talking about the CD and if it was sold and stuff.

"okayyy who is next?" Kukai said.

"why don't you go kukai?" Utau said.

"awwww why me?"

"just go you dork."

"fine."

Kukai walked in the booth , put the headphones on and started a song.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
And me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

everyone clapped and cheered for Kukai.

"yaya-chan thinks Kukai was great!" yaya exclamed.

"yeah you where really good."Utau said and hit me on the shoulder because I was still a little bit spacy.

"ooww! that hurt.! but Kukai you were really good." I said and hit Utau back.

"ow!"

"yup now were even!"

"okay can I go next just to get it over with..?" Nagishiko asked.

"sure you yup dude." Kukai said.

Nagishiko walked in put the headphones on and plaied a song.

1,2,3,4  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever

It's you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you  
Imma take you there  
Imma take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand come with me

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (5x)  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you, you and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving, you take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)  
It's like now

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cause we only got one nigh  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (5x)  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way now  
We're so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel  
Bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady!"  
No ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart  
Its feeling amazing  
No one else that matter  
You love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

It's like  
It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you and the dance floor  
(Me, you and the dance floor)  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (5x)  
Forever on the dance floor

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever

"wow! go nagi I didn't know he could sing that good!" Yua said

"yeah nagi you were great!" I said

"I guess he was ok." Rima said.

"wow rima. I thought I was stubern."

"you are." Ikuto remarked

"oh shut up you perv." I said and blushed a little.

"May I go next?" Nadeshiko asked..

"sure go ahead " yaya said

Nadeshiko walked into the booth and started the song.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline

It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray

She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on

Ooh, Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, take it, take it from me  
Ooh ooh wah ah ooh ooh ooh

Me and Utau were siting there crying in our hands because of her singing.

"that was sooo pretty!" yaya said on the verg of tears.

"yeah you were good" most of the guys said.

"thank you guys." Nadeshiko said, "who is next?"

"I'll go" Kairi said

then without much hesitation Kairi walked in the booth and played the music.

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Well, I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...(dun dunnnn)

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Again...

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

"wow Kairi that was amazing!" I said

"thank you Amu-chan"

"who is next?" ikuto asked

"umm I guess Rikka will have to go now."

"okayyy I'll go! " Rikka said


End file.
